eventually, we are going to break down
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Apa kita tidak cukup berharga untuk diperjuangkan? / [yuuyanhe] / #(Un)HappyforOTP untuk Panda Dayo


.

* * *

.

 **disclaimer** **:**

vocaloid belongs to their respective owner. no commercial profit taken.

 **warning** **:**

dldr. typo (s). klise. kesamaan ide harap maklum.

.

.

.

.

 **eventually, we are going to break down ©** Yonaka Alice

for **#(Un)HappyforOTP** untuk Panda Dayo

.

.

.

.

"Habis ini, mau ke mana?"

Waktu itu, seharusnya Yan He tidak membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam ego.

"…Entahlah."

Ia berhenti mengambil langkah. Yan He melirik lawan bicaranya—seorang pemuda—pemuda yang setahun belakangan selalu berjalan pulang dengannya, menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, menuturkan kisah-kisah sederhana yang menurutnya bisa membuat Yan He meletupkan tawa.

 _Yuu._

Sebut saja Yan He sebagai gadis yang paling membosankan di dunia. Karena itu memang benar adanya. Dan Yuu bukanlah pemuda yang ahli dalam mencari topik. Percakapan mereka sebagian besar didominasi oleh hening dan lawakan klise.

"Kau jadi kembali ke Tiongkok?"

 _Yuu bodoh,_ Yan He menyumpahinya. Tak sadar bahwa topik yang baru saja ia letupkan adalah masalah paling sensitif di antara mereka berdua saat ini.

Dan Yan He membiarkan hening ikut bermain dalam sirkulasi udara di antara mereka.

Bunyi klakson, raungan aspal yang tergerus roda, lampu khusus penyebrang yang berubah hijau dan mereka menyebrang dalam diam— _aku benci ini_ , Yan He merutuk dalam hati, namun nyatanya ia tak berusaha menjawab Yuu.

"Kemungkinan besar, iya." Selepas kata-kata itu lolos dari mulut Yan He, seolah ada bongkahan pahit yang muncul entah dari mana dan diam di pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Yan He," Yuu angkat bicara, berusaha ringan seperti biasanya—(Yan He tidak ingin mengakui adanya kecanggungan dalam nada itu).

Mulut Yuu terbuka sebentar sebelum terkatup kembali.

"…?" Yan He mengerutkan alis, sedikit heran, karena sebelumnya Yuu selalu mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya tanpa segan-segan. Ia memandang Yuu, namun yang bersangkutan malah membelakangi Yan He seolah tak pernah memulai konservasi. Memandang senja di musim dingin dan membiarkan angin berdansa dengan helai-helai pirangnya.

"Yuu?"

Yuu berbalik dan iris zamrudnya bertubrukan dengan lazuardi milik Yan He.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Semua ini berawal dari permainan kecil.

Waktu itu di bawah sakura yang berguguran, tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, terjadi sebuah pengakuan cinta di taman belakang sekolah. Sang pemuda, tanpa pikir panjang menerima pengakuan itu. Dan pastinya mereka akan mulai berkencan.

Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang hancur berkeping-keping begitu tak sengaja mendengarnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Waktu itu Yan He yang masih kelas 1 SMA—dengan seragam kebesaran dan rambut tertata rapih, buru-buru menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya kala seseorang mengajak bicara.

Matsuzaki Yuu—salah satu pemuda di kelas Yan He, tidak lebih—berdiri semeter di hadapannya.

Yan He cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang dimaksud Yuu adalah Longya, pemuda yang baru saja menerima pengakuan cinta dari teman sekelasnya—Tianyi. Yan He selalu memerhatikan Longya sejak SMP. Dan siapa sangka Longya memiliki perasaan sama dengan gadis yang baru beberapa hari ini sekelas dengannya?

"Ya. Tapi itu bukan urusanmu," sahutnya acuh tak acuh. Yan He mengusap air matanya dengan lengan kardigan. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Matsuzaki?"

" _Well…_ ," Yuu menyandarkan bahunya pada batang pohon, membiarkan beberapa helai kelopak hinggap di rambutnya, "Itu bukan urusanmu juga. Tapi sekedar info, bukan cuma kau yang merasa sedih."

Yan He sontak menoleh, "…Maksudmu, kau dan Tianyi…?"

"Dia temanku sejak kecil. Tapi sudahlah," Yuu tertawa kecil seraya menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Kau… tidak merasa sebal?"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

Yan He berdecak, "Dia teman masa kecilmu dan kau melepaskannya begitu saja hanya karena pemuda yang baru dikenalnya di kelas selama beberapa hari?!"

"Kalau begitu, aku tanya sekarang," Yuu menjawab kalem, "Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Memisahkan mereka? Yang benar saja—kalau aku, aku rasa aku tak sanggup melakukannya begitu melihat senyum di wajahnya."

"Cih. Dasar pengecut," decih Yan He. Gadis itu menengadah, memandang kelopak sakura yang terus berjatuhan. Ia membiarkan satu helai jatuh di telapak tangannya.

"Bukan pengecut. _Gentleman_." Yuu tertawa begitu Yan He melempar tatapan jijik padanya, "Dan lagi… Tianyi sudah mengerahkan seluruh keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya."

Ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku… tak sekuat itu, kaulihat…"

"…." Untuk sesaat, Yan He membiarkan hening yang membalas Yuu. Ayolah, mana bisa Yan He menghibur orang sementara dirinya sendiri masih galau begini? Apa pula yang harus dikatakannya agar mereka berdua—setidaknya, sedikit—merasa lebih baik?

"Liu."

Yan He menoleh dan Yuu menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Mau bertanding denganku?"

 _Bicara apa orang ini?_ "Bertanding?"

Yuu tersenyum, "Berkencanlah denganku—"

"Haaah?!"

"—kau tidak perlu memasang raut jijik seperti itu, aku terluka—hei, aku bilang bertanding, 'kan? Makanya dengarkan yang benar."

"Pertandingan macam apa yang mengajak orang lain berkencan, ha?" Yan He menyergah.

"Nah…," Yuu melirik Longya dan Tianyi dari balik pohon. "Yang jatuh cinta duluan, kalah!"

"HAAAAH?!" Yan He refleks memekik, membuat Yuu buru-buru membekap mulutnya.

"Klise sekali! Apakah kau mempermainkanku?! Anak SMP saja lebih jago merayu daripada kau! Apa jangan-jangan karena Tianyi sudah diambil Longya, sekarang kau menargetkanku?!"

"Santai, santai, tarik napas." Yuu tersenyum. "Kau tahu maksudku. Hubungan ini hanya untuk main-main saja. Kalau salah satu dari kita jatuh cinta pada yang lain, tinggal putus. Sesimpel itu."

"Jangan mengatakannya seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang spele, idiot." Yan He menatap tajam, "Aku tidak sudi jadi pelarianmu, Matsuzaki. Lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja."

Yuu terdiam sejenak.

"Yan He—"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku dengan nama depan?!"

"—kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku sampai selesai." Yuu mencengkram tangan Yan He. Kini gilirannya yang menatap dingin. Iris _emerlard_ -nya seolah-olah mampu mengupas hingga lapisan kulit terdalam Yan He.

"…Tch. Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Walaupun sebagian besar omongan yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah sampah, sih."

 _Sialan._ …Yan He terlanjur mengatakannya. Seharusnya itu kata-kata itu ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yuu bergeming, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepas Yan He maupun mengalihkan pandang darinya. Setitik keringat dingin muncul di tengkuk Yan He. _Apa dia marah…?_

"Lihat ke sini."

Nada yang Yuu gunakan sungguh memaksa. Sangat berbeda dengan nada ceria dan lembut yang beberapa menit lalu ia keluarkan. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Mengapa sikapnya bisa berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat dalam sekejap? Yan He tidak menyukainya.

"Aku tidak suka kausuruh-suruh." Meski bibirnya terbuka meloloskan ucapan itu, Yan He akhirnya menatap Yuu juga—

—dan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya.

"?! Hmph!"

Wajah Yuu amat dekat, dan Yan He bisa merasakan hangat napasnya yang berembus juga. Ia berusaha meronta, tetapi tak memiliki kekuatan cukup.

Yan He melepas paksa ciuman itu. Didorongnya Yuu sekuat tenaga.

"Bajingan, kau—"

Sebelum Yan He sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata tak bermoral untuk memaki Yuu atau menamparnya, pemuda itu dengan tangkas menguci kedua tangan Yan He.

"Hei," bisiknya di telinga Yan He. "…Bagaimana kalau kau bayangkan aku sebagai Longya?"

Dan belum sempat Yuu mendapat jawaban, satu pukulan sengit sudah mendarat di pipinya.

"Matsuzaki. Kau keterlaluan."

Detik itu juga, Yuu terpaku melihat Yan He—suara gadis itu serak dan nyaris pecah. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menampar Yuu bergetar hebat di udara. Pelupuk matanya basah dan hidungnya memerah.

Yan He tidak menangis. Setengah mati ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata—kesal, tentunya. Dan terluka.

"…Itu ciuman pertamaku," ucapnya terbata, "Dan Longya… Longya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini…"

"Yan—"

Ia menepis tangan Yuu dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, Yan He tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yuu di koridor, namun gadis itu bahkan tak mau menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya Yuu tak suka makan di atap sekolah—jangankan makan, mendekati saja ia jarang. Namun kali ini, kasusnya berbeda.

Apalagi setelah ia melihat dua oknum berbeda gender yang menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah—dengan bergandeng tangan.

Apalagi setelah ia melihat seorang gadis berpucuk seputih susu diam-diam mengintip apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu di atap sekolah—melekat di pintu layaknya kadal.

"Kau pasti masokis."

"!" Yan He terjungkal dari posisinya semula. "Kau—apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!"

"Itu seharusnya kata-kataku. Sedang apa melihat Longya dan Tianyi berduaan di atap sekolah?" Yuu menaiki tangga. Berjalan mendekat sementara Yan He sendiri sudah memasang sikap yang luar biasa defensif.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Kau tidak mendengarku tadi? Aku bilang, kau pasti masokis. Sudah tahu sakit, kenapa tidak menghentikannya saja?"

Pandangan Yan He lekas menggelap. Gadis itu menuruni tangga dan melewati Yuu, "Sudahlah. Aku tidak memiliki waktu sebanyak itu untuk mendengarkan omong kosongmu."

"Karena kau menggunakannya untuk _mengintip_?"

Yan He menoleh dengan wajah memerah, "Bukan begitu, sialan!"

"Apa kau akan melarikan diri lagi?"

"…Heh," gumam Yan He, "Sepertinya mulut sampahmu itu memang perlu disumpal. Lagipula siapa yang melarikan diri?"

Yuu melipat kedua tangannya, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Liu Yan He, apa kau berniat melarikan diri seperti waktu itu lagi?"

Gigi bergemeletuk, "Brengsek."

Seulas seringai puas tersungging, "Masih ingat pertanding—"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Mata Yuu melebar, lagi-lagi Yan He membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa katamu?"

"Sekarang giliran kau yang tak mendengarkanku, brengsek," Yan He menatap Yuu tajam, "Aku bilang, aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan kalah dari orang sepertimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berkencan sampai akhir semester tahun ketiga. Tak ada yang menyangka mereka dapat bertahan selama itu.

Aa, seharusnya waktu itu Yan He memang tak membiarkan dirinya tertelan dalam ego.

* * *

 _Sudah tahu sakit, kenapa tidak menghentikannya saja?_

 _Kau pasti masokis_.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Kita putus aja, ya?"

Suatu keajaiban, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Matsuzaki Yuu.

Lagi-lagi bising kendaraan seolah menjadi orkestra pengiring di antara mereka. Yan He mengepalkan tangannya—kuat, saking kuatnya ia merasa kuku-kukunya terbenam ke kulit telapaknya sendiri. Yuu masih ada. Berdiri semeter di hadapan Yan He, dengan rambut pirang yang agak riap-riapan setelah dipermainkan dalam tangan angin musim dingin, dan kedua tangan melesak sempurna ke dalam saku.

"Heh." Yan He tersenyum pahit, "Kenapa, Yuu? Kau jatuh cinta padaku, makanya mengakui kekalahanmu? Atau ini karena aku akan pindah ke Tiongkok setelah lulus?"

"Iya," Yuu tersenyum lembut—sedikit sedih, "Itu benar. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan aku tidak sanggup."

Seketika, kaki Yan He serasa menjelma jadi patung.

"K…" Napas Yan He tercekat, "Kita bisa mulai semuanya dari awal! Aku akan sering menelepon, aku juga akan mengirimimu pesan setiap hari—"

Namun Yuu menggeleng.

"—…tapi, kenapa?" sergah Yan He, dengan tangis yang sudah berada di ujung mulut, "…katanya kau jatuh cinta padaku. Kenapa…"

Pandangan Yan He mulai buram, "…apa kita tidak cukup berharga untuk diperjuangkan, Yuu…?"

Yuu tertawa meski alisnya bertaut dan Yan He merasa perih mendengarnya.

"Dari awal, sudah kubilang, kan?" Ia menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri, membuat Yan He tak mampu menerka apa raut wajahnya saat ini. "…aku bukan orang yang sekuat itu."

Air mata mendobrak dinding pertahanan Yan He dan meluncur keluar begitu saja. Begitu mudah. Seolah usaha Yan He untuk menahannya selama ini sia-sia saja.

 _Jangan. Jangan ini. Aku tidak mau ini—_

" _Bye-bye_ , Yan He. Aku… menyayangimu."

Yuu melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka berpisah di peron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosoknya, aromanya, logat bicaranya, bagaimana ia meraih tangan Yan He dan membawanya ke genggaman, bagaimana bibirnya membentuk kurva saat bertemu dengan bibir Yan He, dan semuanya, semuanya, semuanya—

—…Yan He belum siap kehilangan.

Sayang sekali, Yuu sudah. Dan Yan He harus menelan kekalahannya bulat-bulat.

[—Menurutmu, kita tidak cukup berharga untuk diperjuangkan 'kan, Yuu?]

.

* * *

.

 **~Fin.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n:**

akhirnya kelar ugha—uh maap jatohnya Yuu kinda jerk di sini dan ini sampah banget demi apapu h. udahlah mampus bunuh aja gue molor 5 hari dari detlen #SUJUD

* * *

 **buat panda dayo:**

lu lagi lu lagi dah bosen gue :(( #SIALAN. Nggak ding mb, canda kok canda. MAAP SUNGGUHAN UDAH NUNGGU LAMA HASILNYA JUGA SHITTY BEGINI HUHUHU GOMEN TERLALU BANYAK PLOTHOLE DAN PLOTBUNNY DAN KAWAN KAWANNYA DI SINI SRRY KALO SEMPET W BIKININ SEKUEL #sungkem. Pokoknya maapkan w kebanyakan prokras trus rencananya akhir taun mo langsung kelarin ngegarap tapi ternyata akhir taun w diseret suruh ikut pentas lah acara keluarga lah segala macem besokannya kecapean sakit /gausah alasan anjir/ mb kan baeq canteq lagi jadi maapin aq ya :(( /ceritanya ngerayu/ btw btw selamat taun baru mb. Moga yuuyanhe dan segala otpmu lancar berlayar. Keluarga juga moga baek aja. Taun ini jaga kesehatan ya mb, jangan maksain diri ;( Mantab jiwa (y) ily muach


End file.
